1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications and, more particularly, to a method and system that uses a docking station to extend the use of a mobile station's mobile directory number to other communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people are increasingly relying on wireless communication devices, such as wireless telephones, for telecommunications in areas, such as residential locations, where landline telephones have traditionally been used. Indeed, it is increasingly common for people not to subscribe to any landline telephone service at home but to rely on wireless service instead.
Currently, a wireless service subscriber can use a docking station to communicatively couple a wireless telephone to landline telephones located, for example in the subscriber's home. In this approach, the wireless telephone is used to receive and to originate calls via the wireless network, and the landline telephones coupled to the wireless telephone are able to participate in the calls. In many residential locations, however, wireless coverage may be weak, spotty, unreliable, or unavailable. Thus, the reliance on the wireless network for communications in this approach can be a significant limitation.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide ways to extend the use of wireless telephones, particularly to areas where wireless coverage may be unreliable.